


花的名字

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: 钢琴师的形象参考了德国管风琴家赫尔穆特·瓦尔哈（Helmut Walcha）。此人巨牛，16岁上失明，所有的演出和录音全靠背谱。他的母亲和妻子在钢琴上弹奏乐谱的每个声部，他再在脑海中把所有声部合成起来。这位老先生花了15年背下了巴赫的全部作品，曾担任过法兰克福和平教堂的副管风琴长。“奥克什贝里亚的唱片公司”……暗指瑞典的BIS唱片公司。鸢尾和菊花，似乎都是西方葬礼用花。“阳光下一切都是旧的，我看见的阳光下的一切劳碌都是虚无，是精神的烦恼。”这句出自《旧约圣经·传道书》；俄罗斯钢琴家加夫里洛夫在1993年给DG录哥德堡变奏曲的时候引用了这句话。10月17日是肖邦逝世的日子。
Kudos: 1





	花的名字

1.

市立自然历史博物馆伫立在茴香广场临街的那一面。一层厚厚的青绿色藤蔓自上而下地覆盖在古旧的砖墙上，从背后望过去，就像一只硕大的鸟巢。  
夏天快要结束的时候一窝斑鸫迁走了。这一家子先前是在暖气管道的某根支线附近筑了巢。在它们飞去南方过冬的那一天，后勤部的头儿召集所有人开了一个鼓舞人心的短会，以庆祝以后终于能够放手放脚地使用全部的线路了。  
作为夜间安保，贝瓦尔德在这里干了两年。他说得出悬挂在螺旋扶梯两侧所有画像上的国王和女王的生卒年代，也知道星象馆的大挂钟敲响的时候总比标准时间慢五分钟——如果你找不到别的工作，这个活也并不算太坏。他今年二十六岁，在这个原始森林般的博物馆里，只能算是比较年轻的一片叶子。  
大约在上个月，一架钢琴搬进了博物馆底层的酒吧。每天的午后三点，吧台的下午茶时间，叮叮咚咚的琴声便会准时响起，多数是格里格或者拉威尔的小品。酒吧与博物馆有过约定，五点之后，底层通向酒吧的侧门全部关闭。于是看管这架漆黑的小三角的任务，就落到了博物馆守夜人的头上。  
这是一架佩洛夫的小型钢琴，五英尺半长，与别的二手乐器没有任何不同，甚至还要再寒酸一些，钢琴表面有些地方已经磕掉了漆，与这个穷乡僻壤里的博物馆倒是十分登对。  
直到一周前，贝瓦尔德还呆在海比的乡下，参加远亲的葬礼。因而关于这架钢琴的传言，他还是在回来交班的时候第一次听同事讲起。  
“半夜会自己响起来的钢琴？”  
“也不能这么说。只是听到了声音，下去一看又什么都没有……”  
大概是幻觉吧，你自己也小心……他的搭档嘀嘀咕咕地说着，换下制服走掉了。贝瓦尔德拿上钥匙和手电筒，反锁好值班室的门，开始了夜班的第一次巡逻。  
四点三刻，傍晚的阳光透过墙壁上的窗格照进来，经过中央楼梯的镀金扶手的反射，在大厅里洒下一片昏暗的色泽。他绕过一队熙熙攘攘的中学生，黑色的钢琴就摆在楼梯后面的台阶上。隔着玻璃移门，可以看到隔壁的酒吧已经开始营业。一只乖巧的黄色小猎犬正蹲在门旁，看见贝瓦尔德过来了，便摇摇尾巴。  
年轻的琴师还未下班。一眼望去，穿着礼服的演奏者在高脚凳上坐得笔直，镜片后的眼睛微闭着，即便面对几乎空无一人的大厅，手指的动作也是一丝不苟、分毫不差。就像在圣坛上布道的牧师一般。他的面前没有谱子。  
贝瓦尔德站着听了一会儿。他在中学里当过摇滚乐队的贝斯手，此刻也听不出端倪。大概是巴洛克时期的某个音乐家的作品吧。  
很快，“咚——”，旋律的尾音终止在钟鸣般的F大调上。钢琴师把手从琴键上收回，抬起眼皮。他目光与贝瓦尔德相遇了，但也没有起身的意思，只是静静地望着他。  
他们就这样对视着。片刻，对方终于先站起来了。只见他细致地整理了一下衣襟和袖口，然后弯腰从琴凳里取出叠得整整齐齐的大衣和一只手提袋，还有一根分节的拐杖。酒吧门口的小猎犬这时跑了过来，在他脚边站住。琴师穿戴整齐后，便蹲下身，摸索着从小狗的项圈上拉出绳链。接着他拄起拐杖，慢腾腾地走下台阶。小狗在前面领路。  
贝瓦尔德立刻就领悟了谱架上没有放乐谱的原因。他也明白了为什么对方经过自己身边的时候，看都不朝这里看一眼。  
他是一个盲人。

2.

夜像黑丝绸般悄无声息地降临了。

博物馆里总共只有一个守夜人，监视的摄像头也已经数年没有打开过了。也许是由于没有多少窃贼会对那些寒酸又笨拙的木头模型们感兴趣，但贝瓦尔德猜测，最主要还是因为光靠市政厅的拨款实在是入不敷出吧。这里已经好几年没有新进的展品了。最有价值的藏物要数一只公元8世纪的海盗头盔，馆里的导游每次都会起劲地把人往它面前领——可那个据说也只是仿制的赝货罢了。  
晚上十点一过，贝瓦尔德已经回到了值班室的小床上。他定下了凌晨的闹钟，准备在第三轮巡视开始之前打一会儿盹。  
灯一关，毯子里的羊毛味儿便前所未有地强烈起来。他打了个喷嚏，迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

不知过了多久，一阵柔和悦耳的琴声从脑海的某个角落响起。起初他以为是梦，然后就睁开了眼。贝瓦尔德直起了身子。他听到，那声音隐隐约约地似乎从大厅传来。  
他从床上跳起，抓过手电筒便朝门外奔去。吧嗒吧嗒的脚步隆隆作响，回荡在黑漆漆的楼梯里，而琴声就像一朵微弱的烛光，被回声所掩盖，时断时续。  
然而那毕竟是近了。他穿过描绘着“瓦萨号”沉没时的壮景的油画，经过锈迹斑斑的古斯塔夫一世的等身雕像；等到被拐角处的一排长势旺盛的鹅掌藤绊倒之后，他终于停了下来。  
声音就是从楼梯后的钢琴里发出来的。他深吸一口气，把手电筒对准那架隐身于黑暗中的庞然大物，然后走上前，一把掀开绒罩。  
由于用力过猛，他不小心连琴盖也一起翻开了。声音陡然间放大，是傍晚时分钢琴师弹的那首巴洛克风的曲子。一阵淡淡的光晕从绒罩底下散发出来。他取下了眼镜，擦了擦，再戴上，为的就是要确定自己没有看错——首先映入眼帘的，是爬满了整个琴身、仿佛用彩笔绘上去的天蓝色花朵的纹路，然后才是整排伴随一个个音符而此起彼伏的琴键。  
那是一片圆叶风铃草的花田，开在了乌黑的钢琴上。嫩绿的茎叶从琴键根部长出来，花儿如铃铛般，紧贴着共鸣箱的漆饰木壳向四周蔓延，并且，随着轻快的旋律摇曳起舞。空气中荡漾着一股初夏时节的清香。  
守夜人立在原地。眼前这幅奇异的景象叫他目瞪口呆。他站了很久，眼睛一眨也不眨，甚至都没有注意到曲子是什么时候结束的；花朵又是怎样一瓣一瓣的消失；而黑暗，是如何像初升的夜雾般将他重新包围。  
“咣——”。顶层的星象馆里的大挂钟敲了起来，在空荡荡的大厅里引起了高亢的回音。他打了个寒战，这才感觉到，刚才被那些发光的花所摄去的心魂，终于有一小半回到自己身上了。  
他默默数了数钟声。正好十二下。

翌日，守夜人比平时提前了一个钟头来上班。他到来的时候，琴师已经端坐在钢琴旁。大厅里回响着肖邦第4号叙事曲的旋律。琴师以慢速行进着，一个静谧的世界在他的指下悄然绽放。  
即使是在白天，三角钢琴的后顶盖也是合上的，否则整座博物馆都会被钟鸣般的声响所包围。然而这琴声所构筑的气场已经足够将现实的底噪阻挡在外。贝瓦尔德长久地凝视着他，内心最隐秘的角落正在期待一场魔法的降临，就仿佛伴随着婀娜的旋律，会有开花的藤蔓生长出来。  
当然了，直到一曲终了，也没有发生什么不可思议的事情。他咳嗽了一下。  
“……有事吗？”  
钢琴师停下动作，没有视力的目光转了过来，直直地盯着他；那双眼睛好似一朵深色的紫罗兰。  
他踌躇许久，最后决定挑一个看起来比较正常的开头。他先对他表明自己的身份和姓名，接着请教他，昨天傍晚弹的曲子是什么。  
“嗳，那是多米尼克·斯卡拉蒂的键盘奏鸣曲。不知道您问的是哪一首？”  
怪不得听起来都没差……贝瓦尔德思忖着，下一步却让他犯了愁：该从哪里问起呢？钢琴的产地？代理商？运过来的时候有没有被被人施了咒？调音师是苏格兰高原上哪个洞穴里的小矮人吗？  
这些都太荒谬了……但是跟自己的奇遇相比，又显得那样合情合理；最后他还是原原本本地把夜晚发生的事说了一遍。钢琴师沉默地聆听着。  
“喔。”他说着，似乎并不感到惊讶，“那么，是什么花？”  
“圆叶风铃草。”  
他答道，希望对方不要把他当神经病才好。但是那琴师竟然微笑了起来。  
“我猜得没错。”他低声说道，接着又按下一个和弦，“让我们来看看今天会开些什么花吧。”  
贝瓦尔德打断他。  
“抱歉，但你不觉得先找个人来把钢琴拆开看一下会比较好？”  
他的口气里含着几分粗鲁，这连自己也未曾察觉。琴师愣了一会儿，接着露出了受伤的神色。  
“我弹琴的时候，”他垂下眼睛，“有时候会觉得花儿从指缝里长出来。您现在看见了，这有什么不好？”  
贝瓦尔德默不作声，他便继续说下去。  
“正因为我，看不见这个世界。所以我比您更容易相信这些不是幻觉，而是奇迹。”  
“倘若有花，您为什么不把它们画下来呢？我为天主传达祂的音乐，而您画下来。明眼人总得做点什么才好。”  
他注视着对方那张充满热忱的脸，而后者依然喋喋不休……这显然是个南欧佬，据说他们可以在圣母的画像前一跪就是数个小时，还会为了地球不是宇宙的中心而把人送上绞架。现在早就不是信义会的天下啦——这里的居民习惯把一切信教的人都当做信义会的人，世界就是这样被划分的。  
而贝瓦尔德也是这样区别他所遇到的人。譬如现在，比起和这位虔诚的神灵代言人磨嘴皮子，他宁可直接拆开钢琴来探一探究竟。而一旦作出了沟通难以进行的判断，对话也就没有必要了。  
他几乎立刻就要转身往回走。但是唠唠叨叨的钢琴师终于结束了布道，于是一瞬间，那副旧式贵族的作派又在他身上显露了出来。  
“我的名字是罗德里希·埃德尔斯坦，曾经的瓦伦蒂纳天主教堂典乐长。很高兴认识您，守夜人先生。”  
他文雅地朝着他的方向伸出一只手；但是贝瓦尔德已经离开了大厅。

3.

麻烦在继续；或者，按照罗德里希最喜欢的说法，“神迹在不断出现”。  
从第一个奇妙之夜起，大厅里的钢琴每晚都会自动重复琴师白天所演奏的曲目，并在午夜十二点前准时结束。夜幕一旦升起，某种不为人知的魔法便开始蔓延。琴声正在具象化，并以花朵的姿态在钢琴上呈现出来。  
每位作曲家，乃至每支曲子都有自己的花——这也是守夜人后来才发现的。譬如缪斯女神显然钟爱于肖邦，将三色堇献给了他的叙事曲，低沉的再现部响起的时候凤凰尾羽般绚烂的花朵紧贴着漆壳熊熊燃烧；而她对小约翰·斯特劳斯就不那么友好了——伴随着《春之声》出场的是一丛又一丛呆头呆脑的狗尾巴草，而给《香槟波尔卡》伴舞的只有两朵萎靡不振的啤酒花。  
罗德里希则是这么评价圆舞曲之王的：  
“他呀，他被叫做‘维也纳的香水’，不过我很喜欢他。”  
（接下去他连弹了两天没完没了的圆舞曲，直到那架冥顽不灵的老钢琴终于肯为《蓝色的多瑙河》绽放雪绒花为止。）

起初，守夜人想用相机，但是神迹显然不乐意在胶片上成形；后来他还是采纳了钢琴师的建议，买来速写本和水彩颜料。他在大学里念的是林业学，虽然中途辍学了，不过植物素描的功底还在。又过了几天，值班室的小柜子里多了一本威廉·亚历山大的《北方植物种志》。  
贝瓦尔德以日期为题，每晚钢琴奏响、鲜花盛开的时候，他便守在那里，将花朵的形态一笔一划忠实地记录下来。线条也许有些潦草，但上色是一丝不苟的；那些发光的、自由生长在钢琴上的花儿在他的脑海中烙下了异常鲜明的印象，他觉得必须要为此做点什么。  
速写本里，每一朵盛放的花的边上，都注明了当日的曲名和花的品种。没过多久他就可以光凭叶片把植物的分类精确到科。遇到不熟悉的曲目他就去请教罗德里希。虽然钢琴师看起来总是沉浸在自己的世界里，不过他很乐意给守夜人提供音乐方面的指导。  
“主不会嘲笑凡人的爱，或者需求。”每当他这么正襟危坐地说教的时候，贝瓦尔德就感到一阵接一阵的牙疼。  
他难以想象作为一个失明的琴师，罗德里希究竟花了多少功夫去背下所有的谱。但他似乎什么都会弹。酒吧对于琴师选择的曲子并不加干涉，于是在圣母无染原罪瞻礼的那天，罗德里希有板有眼地弹了两个小时的维瓦尔第的《玫瑰经》选段。贝瓦尔德指出他正在把博物馆变得更加门可罗雀；曾经的教堂典乐长却一本正经地抱怨说，用现代钢琴来演奏弥撒简直是渎神。  
当晚的鲜花独奏会也不负所望。钢琴的外壳被层层叠叠的白色雏菊覆盖，在肃穆的圣母悼歌的烘托下，它们将共鸣箱装点得宛如一具大号的灵柩。  
（面对如此兴师动众的葬礼，守夜人画了个十字就转身走掉了。）  
他将速写本压在写字桌最下面的抽屉里，与一堆过期的值班记录混在一起。这是他和琴师共同保守的秘密——他的其他同事似乎只听到过夜里的琴声，而没有看见过花。即便是这一类的传言也在贝瓦尔德当班后慢慢平息；值夜的保卫缄默寡言，盲眼的琴师守口如瓶；唯有被彩绘花朵环绕的钢琴，在深夜里静静重放回忆的旋律。  
本着日耳曼人的严谨与刨根问底的精神，好几次，贝瓦尔德想趁夜半无人之时把钢琴大卸八块拆开来探个究竟；但每次都由于明智地意识到自己无法再将它拼起来而作罢。  
“钢琴不是宜家想卖就能卖的。”罗德里希如是挖苦道。

第一场雪在十月底降下。随后寒风呼号、湖水结冰，乌云拖着湿重的裙裾在北方的山麓上徘徊。夜晚来临得一天比一天早。罗德里希的小猎犬不再守在门旁等他，而是蜷缩在酒吧的壁炉边上打瞌睡。  
圣诞节假期的前一天傍晚，贝瓦尔德进门的时候卷起了一层雪花。他将脑袋尽可能地缩在外套里，然后提脚上楼。但就在这时，相当罕见地，罗德里希从琴凳上站起来，主动叫了他的名字。  
“我听见您过来了，”他说，“我一个下午都在等您的脚步声。”  
贝瓦尔德停了下来。琴师的脸看上去苍白得出奇。但愿是错觉，他想。  
“圣诞节后我就不在了。”他对着楼梯的方向继续说，“有一家唱片公司想让我去录斯卡拉蒂的奏鸣曲全集……在奥克什贝里亚。他们前些天跟我谈过，价还不错……我是说，”他急忙补充道，双颊却泛起了一层薄红，“既然有生之年，我再也摸不到教堂的琴了……你知道，我的眼睛……”  
他说不下去了。贝瓦尔德注意到刚才这番话比他平时的语速要快得多……可怜的家伙。他突然感到自己有责任将他从尴尬中解救出来。  
“我知道。”他说，“你一个人去吗？”  
“不是，瓦修，瓦修陪着我。”  
他正想问瓦修是谁，就看见琴师的小猎犬摇着尾巴，从隔壁的酒吧里无声地跑过来，蹭蹭他的裤脚。罗德里希蹲下身，爱怜地抚摸着它身上光滑的皮毛。小狗那黑溜溜的眼睛不住地打量着贝瓦尔德。  
“原本是朋友的名字，不过现在已经没法这么叫他了。”他还是第一次提起自己的事。“三年前，我们在去明茨旅行的路上遇到暴徒……在那场事故里，我失去了眼睛，而他丢了性命。”  
贝瓦尔德故意忽略对方尾音里骤然升起的伤感，只是点了点头。  
“那么，祝你好运了？”  
“谢谢。”  
罗德里希微微一笑，又说，“我有一个请求。”  
“讲？”  
“可否让我今晚留下来，与您一同值夜？”他说，“黑夜与白天对我来讲没有什么不同，我不会给您添麻烦的。”  
那双失明的眼睛直直地盯着他。尽管知道对方什么也看不见，但贝瓦尔德仍觉得那目光中饱含着沉甸甸的质量，叫人无法拒绝。  
“你留下来做什么？”他问。  
“至少在离开之前，我想听一听这架钢琴自己发出的声音。”  
琴师郑重地说道。贝瓦尔德几乎已经隐约预见到今晚会有怎样的麻烦发生；也许是一场如魔似幻的音乐会，也许足以上探索频道的解谜节目，也许会让他就此卷铺盖走人……但他最后还是点点头。  
“悉听尊便。”他说。

4.

罗德里希的导盲犬被藏在了值班室里。按照惯例，夜间博物馆的暖气会停止供应，贝瓦尔德找出了自己的备用大衣，借给衣衫单薄的琴师。他们还分享了同一条羊毛毯子和半瓶藏了快一年的杜松子酒；十点半，守夜人抬腕看了一眼手表，便站起身，扶着同伴的肩膀小心地下楼了。  
如同泉水敲打溪石般的琴声已经奏响。罗德里希的动作微微一僵，不过也许是因为酒精的力量，他竟然咯咯笑了起来。  
“真奇怪，就好像在听自己的录音一样。”他说，“今天我弹了些什么？”  
“J.S巴赫的《哥德堡变奏曲》——如果没记错的话。”  
贝瓦尔德答道。他们走完了最后几个台阶，在不远处，钢琴被一层柔和的银色的光芒所笼罩。他走过去，打开了琴盖。  
“喔，是的，现在正好弹到三度卡农。”钢琴师闭着眼，颔首道，“我猜，那上面开的是蓝色的花，像蝴蝶一样……并且有一丛跟着低音线的走向，一瓣接一瓣地开出来。”  
——一点也没错。贝瓦尔德惊异地看着他。键盘和顶盖上，正盘踞着一层由香根鸢尾组成的花纹。它们在漆黑的夜晚散发出纤细的银光，远远望去像是用釉彩描在漆壳上的精巧的洛可可装饰。  
花朵一开一合，随着旋律的节奏此起彼伏地绽放。琴声与微弱的风声和海潮共鸣着；空气变得暖煦，那是混合了黄昏的阳光、细尘和木格子窗棂的味道。  
“死亡的声音。”他突然说。鸢尾花又让他想起葬礼了。  
“不，是安眠的声音。”钢琴师纠正道，接着他默诵出《旧约》的经文，“‘……阳光下一切都是旧的，我看见的阳光下的一切劳碌都是虚无，是精神的烦恼。’”  
花朵的微光映照在他的脸上，衬托得那张白皙的面孔愈加光滑而祥和。贝瓦尔德慢悠悠地思考着鸢尾的色彩该怎样调和出来，然后才想起自己忘记把速写本带在身边了。  
“我想知道……”他犹豫了一下，问，“你是怎么看见花的形状的？”  
钢琴师转过身来，抿起唇角，嘴边的圆痣就像一枚温柔的句点。  
“先生，我不是天生就失明的。我见过这个世界。”他说，“就像现在，我看得见您心中开着什么样的花。”  
他微凉的手指摩挲着贝瓦尔德的脸颊，慢慢往下，划过脖子和制服领口，最后按在了他的胸膛上。  
贝瓦尔德低头望去。一棵发光的铃兰从心尖的位置长出来，看起来就像是用水彩描上去的一样。它蜿蜒着爬过他的胸口和肩膀，最后停在喉咙的地方，开出了一朵纯白的、铃铛似的小花。  
“是什么？”钢琴师问道。  
“一朵铃兰。”  
他说着，感到喉咙发紧。然而罗德里希的眼睛里第一次散发出了明亮的笑意。  
“您也看见了？那可真好。”他喃喃重复道，“那可真好。”

这是一个多么不可名状的夜晚。发光的花儿们悄声细语着、推挤着，熙熙攘攘地涌入这个漆黑的视野，带回来吹拂在旷野上的南风的记忆。他们一动不动地立在原处，直到钢琴开始奏响起一连串海啸般的强音。  
“喔，第十六支变奏……”钢琴师叹息道，“打开顶盖吧。”他说。  
“可是——”  
“打开吧。看看会发生什么。”  
他的口气是这样热忱，贝瓦尔德差点就要以为眼前站着的不是一架旧钢琴，而是上古时代的百宝箱。  
守夜人一边清点起自己今晚究竟违反了多少条《工作手册》里的条例，一边还是照做了，他在谱架后面找到被缠在枯草里的支撑杆，捋去上面的碎叶，再将顶盖整个翻起，对准凹坑，架好。一瞬间，某个流光溢彩的世界开启了。无数由光线构成的藤蔓，像是具有生命般的从共鸣箱里涌了出来。它们贴着地板，越过大厅，蛇行在漆黑的穹顶之下，最后消失在螺旋楼梯的尽头。整个博物馆都沉没在了海潮一般的声浪里。  
“这是什么？”贝瓦尔德不由得问道。他茫然地望着从一楼到三楼的走廊，现在它们被水银般的光芒依次点亮。  
“走吧。”钢琴师却像全然没有发觉似的，推了推他的肩，“我想逛逛别的地方。我还没有来过这里哩。”

他们沿着贝壳状的中央楼梯向上攀爬。彩绘的鸢尾花紧紧尾随罗德里希的短靴，在他们身后盛开了一路。博物馆从来没像这样接近于一只硕大的鸟巢。每一幅油画的画框上都缠绕着青藤，每一根走廊扶手上都有鲜花怒放。现在贝瓦尔德可以看到，橱窗里那只骄傲的海盗头盔被装点成了一个发光的蛋糕，而用来演示维堡海战的木头舰队则装满了整船整船的花。蜷曲的嫩芽从木地板的罅隙间长出来，松蘑在拐角处堆积成形状古怪的路标。空气中充斥着榛子和茉莉的清香。天国的花园正在静静地绽放。  
最后，他们进入了顶层的星象馆。光与声音的森林已经率先占领了这个地方。四周的落地帷幔上的布纹全都跑了出来，与来自底层钢琴的藤蔓长到了一起，仿佛是一张用月光和银线织成的网。星光投射下来，在大理石地板上印出了一朵朵灯花。罗德里希轻轻哼着变奏曲的节拍，他的手掌温暖得像是猫的呼吸。  
贝瓦尔德端详着他的脸，那镜片如同镀了镍似的闪闪发光。他看不见他的眼睛。  
“既然你……我是说……”后面的词他接不上去，只好直接问了，“为什么还要戴眼镜呢？”  
琴师愣了一会儿，然后微微一笑。  
“这样一来，人们就注意不到我的眼睛了。”他自嘲道，“它们是义眼。”  
……原来如此。守夜人定定地望着他。这世界上本来就没有紫色的瞳孔啊……但是，来自头顶的光芒折射在那双眼睛里，散发出了比最纯粹的冰晶石还要剔透的色彩。就算那是没有生命的石块，他想，那也是躲在玻璃橱窗后头的，用水晶雕琢而成的紫罗兰。  
更况且，那里还藏着满满一个世界的花朵和爱。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮。”贝瓦尔德轻声道。  
长时间的沉默。然后他感到了对方温和的笑意。  
“……谢谢。”  
空旷的咏叹调消失在黑夜的上方，底下漫过窃窃私语般的潮水，一片嘹亮的风鸣鼓噪在耳膜里。他满怀一种奇异的冲动，就这样取下了他的眼镜，接着，将嘴唇轻轻贴了上去。

博物馆响起了午夜的钟声。

5.

罗德里希再也没有出现过。  
酒吧陆陆续续换了几个琴师。让贝瓦尔德印象深刻的是一个瘦削的年轻女孩子，她的长发几近纯白，眼神锐利而冰冷，据说是皇家音乐学院的高材生。她几乎只弹拉赫玛尼诺夫，就好像哪里会突然跑出一支管弦乐队来给她伴奏似的。  
他之所以会记得她，只是因为某天从她的乐谱本里，掉出了一朵淡蓝色的，风干的亚麻花。

四月里，贝瓦尔德准备辞去守夜人的工作，因为索舍勒的伐木厂提供了一份林场看守的活。报酬比这里要高得多。  
整理行李的时候他翻出了当年的速写本。纸张平整如新，色彩从未褪去。它一直被压在回忆的箱底，安静地像朵白色的花。  
自那晚以后，钢琴便再也没有在夜里响起过。于是最后一次守夜的那个晚上，他重拾了过去的习惯，把本子带在了身边。  
钢琴依然静悄悄地立在角落里，像是一个死气沉沉、没上发条的大号音乐盒。贝瓦尔德站了一会儿，终于意识到已经没有什么东西可画了。  
我甚至没有画下那家伙的脸，他想。  
脑海里一道光划过。他迟疑地打开速写本，翻到第一页，然后把本子摊平放在谱架上。那上面绘着一丛色彩斑斓的三色堇，饱满得好似要从纸面里绽放出来一样。旁边还用铅笔题了一行小字：  
10月17日，肖邦，f小调第四号叙事曲  
他竖起耳朵倾听。全身的神经紧绷，唯恐漏过空气中最微弱的一丝振动。而就在那时，纸页上精心绘制的花朵，似乎动了一动。  
“咚，咚，咚——”  
顷刻之间三个八分音符的和弦从琴键上连奏出来。他浑身一颤，但随即被旋律的洪流淹没。钢琴开始了自那晚之后的第一次独奏，这是他再熟悉不过的琴声。他曾经注视过某个人完整地弹过，用这声音构筑起了整个世界。  
他看到，谱架上的速写本现在被一层白色的光晕包围；发着光的水彩颜料像融化一般，从花的边缘溢出来，顺着书脊缓缓往下，流淌进了不断起伏的琴键里，直到最后连一点线条都不剩了，纸页变回了崭新如初的空白，于是钢琴就停下了。四周又重归寂静。  
不用教他也知道该怎么做。贝瓦尔德走上前，像翻谱一样，将速写本翻到第二页。  
于是琴声开始继续。这简直有点像是二十年代的纸卷录音。手绘的花朵逐轮消失，它们急速地耗尽所剩无几的生命，如烟花一般换来持续回荡在头顶的高亢的轰鸣。他不停地翻下去，一页接着一页，一曲接着一曲，直到最后一丝色彩从纸页上消褪，直到最后一个关于回忆的音符尘埃落定。  
“啪。”  
花朵随着音乐一起熄灭了。

他的眼泪突然就滚下来了。他也不知道为什么。

END. 24 Jan 2012

**Author's Note:**

> 钢琴师的形象参考了德国管风琴家赫尔穆特·瓦尔哈（Helmut Walcha）。此人巨牛，16岁上失明，所有的演出和录音全靠背谱。他的母亲和妻子在钢琴上弹奏乐谱的每个声部，他再在脑海中把所有声部合成起来。这位老先生花了15年背下了巴赫的全部作品，曾担任过法兰克福和平教堂的副管风琴长。  
> “奥克什贝里亚的唱片公司”……暗指瑞典的BIS唱片公司。  
> 鸢尾和菊花，似乎都是西方葬礼用花。  
> “阳光下一切都是旧的，我看见的阳光下的一切劳碌都是虚无，是精神的烦恼。”这句出自《旧约圣经·传道书》；俄罗斯钢琴家加夫里洛夫在1993年给DG录哥德堡变奏曲的时候引用了这句话。  
> 10月17日是肖邦逝世的日子。


End file.
